Support
by purplecat41877
Summary: Sometimes the best thing to do for someone who's grieving is just be there for support.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and her grandparents are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Support**

Ten year old Chloe Calls was shopping in the supermarket with her grandparents. They were shopping for tissues, soup, and hot chocolate.

"Think we have enough tissues?" Grandpa Calls joked. One cart was full of tissue boxes and the other cart had cans of soup and hot chocolate mix containers.

"I hope so," Chloe replied, remembering the used tissues covering the living room floor when she went to check on the 18 year old turtles that morning.

"How are they doing?" Grandma Calls asked, referring to the loss of Splinter a week ago and his funeral five days ago.

"Not good," Chloe admitted. "They're taking his death really hard."

"That's understandable," Grandma Calls said gently.

"All we can do is be there for them," Grandpa Calls said.

"Which we're doing," Chloe chimed in.

Eventually, the three of them decided to go to the checkout. Once they got there, they put the items on the belt.

"Hello," the checker, a young looking girl, greeted. "Find everything?"

"We did," Grandma Calls replied.

"Does someone have a bad cold?" the checker asked as she scanned and bagged the tissue boxes.

"We had some friends move in with us and their father died last week," Grandpa Calls replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that," the checker said sympathetically. "I'm guessing from the number of tissue boxes that they're taking his death really hard."

"That's right," Chloe said in agreement.

A few moments later, the items were paid for. Then Chloe and her grandparents left the store.

* * *

The turtles were sitting on the living room sofa when Chloe and her grandparents walked in. They accepted the mugs that were handed to them and each took a sip of hot chocolate.

"We really appreciate this," Leo said gratefully and his brothers nodded in agreement.

"No problem," Chloe said. "How are you holding up?"

"Not good."

"Understandable."

"Will the pain ever go away?" Leo asked, his voice breaking.

"Not completely but it'll be easier to deal with in time," Chloe replied gently.

"Especially since we have each other," Donny said.

"I'm going to make some soup," Chloe announced, standing up.

"Please don't go," Mikey begged.

"We don't want to be alone right now," Raph explained.

"I'll go make the soup," Grandma Calls offered and left the room.

"Let us know if you need anything," Grandpa Calls offered and then followed his wife.

"I will," Chloe promised. Then she turned her attention back to the turtles and said gently, "My grandparents and I are here for support during your difficult time. Also, this is your home now and my grandparents and I will do our best to make you feel at home as possible."

The turtles nodded in thanks and sat in silence. Several minutes later, Grandma Calls entered with some soup and passed out the bowls which also had spoons. Then Grandpa Calls entered the room and he, Grandma Calls, and Chloe started eating some soup. The turtles were slowly eating theirs since they didn't have much of an appetite.

"Not hungry?" Grandma Calls inquired. The turtles shook their heads.

"We can put the soup away for you to have later," Grandpa Calls declared and the turtles nodded in agreement since none of them were hungry.

"You all right?" Chloe asked with concern, gathering Leo in her arms.

"No, I'm not," Leo replied, his voice breaking. He clung to Chloe like a life preserver and the floodgates broke open.

Mikey and Donny had their arms wrapped around each other with their faces buried in each other's shoulders and their whole bodies were shaking. Raph was seeking comfort in the arms of Chloe's grandparents.

"Feel any better?" Grandma Calls asked when Raph pulled away from her and Grandpa Calls.

"For now," Raph admitted. Mikey and Donny released each other and so did Leo and Chloe.

"I could use a nap," Mikey admitted.

"Same here," Donny agreed.

"Let us know if you need anything," Grandpa Calls instructed as he and his wife left the room.

"I'll help you set up the air mattress," Chloe offered.

"Thanks and your being here for us really helps," Leo said gratefully.

Chloe and the turtles set up the air mattress. After the turtles got on the air mattress, Chloe covered them with a blanket. Then the turtles snuggled up together and broke down completely. Chloe left the room and came back with a warm washcloth. Eventually, the turtles fell asleep and Chloe removed their masks and wiped their faces with the washcloth. Then she left the room to go find her grandparents.

* * *

Grandma and Grandpa Calls were in the cat area taking care of the cats. Just then, Chloe entered the room.

"How are they?" Grandma Calls inquired.

"They're sleeping right now," Chloe replied.

"Maybe they'll feel up to having some soup when they wake up," Grandpa Calls said.

"Thanks for letting them live here," Chloe said gratefully.

"No problem," Grandma Calls said.

"We consider them family," Grandpa Calls said.

"They do think of me as a sister," Chloe admitted with a smile.

"I believe you'll find a way to help them deal with their loss," Grandma Calls said with confidence.

"They helped us with ours," Grandpa Calls said. He was referring to when Chloe's parents were killed in a fire when she was eight years old.

"I'm going to do what I can to help them," Chloe said with determination. "For now, the best thing to do is be there for them."

Chloe and her grandparents wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Then they released each other, checked to make sure the cats were fine, and left the cat area.

* * *

Later on, Chloe checked on the turtles and saw that they were still sleeping. Her grandparents had just gone up to bed.

Chloe adjusted the blanket that was covering the turtles. Then she went upstairs to get ready for bed.

The End


End file.
